The Last Shacklebolt
by Divess
Summary: Even the most staid and stoic wizards have a life outside of being a leader and fighting wars. We are going to have a peep into the other life of Kingsley Shacklebolt. One-shot. T. AU. Drama.


Even the most staid and stoic wizards have a life outside of being a leader and fighting wars. We are going to have a peep into the other life of Kingsley Shacklebolt. One-shot. T. AU. Drama.

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be aware. Rated T for language and romantic interludes. **

**The Last Shacklebolt.**

On a dismal Thursday night, Harry, Dean, Anthony, Terry, Parvati, Mandy, Terry and Michael were happily ensconced at a table in the warm, fully remodeled Leaky Cauldron when Hermione came rushing through the door with a manila folder held over her head shouting something about unbelievable news.

"I think I've done it. I think I've found information revealing what is a very well kept secret."

From two tables away, Blaise, who guessed the very well kept secret was probably about a former Slytherin, suggested Hermione lower her voice or her news wouldn't be secret for very much longer.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Blaise but appeared too excited to engage him in conversation.

Harry sighed as he watched Hermione all but salivate over whatever was in her manila envelope. He knew his best friend too well so he asked the question. "Who's private business are you about to reveal? I hope it's not mine as everyone here in attendance already knows that my life has been rubbish from the start."

Hermione gave Harry an eye roll, but continued to extol the importance of what she had to share. "It's nothing to do with you Harry, and your life is not rubbish unless you count…. Never mind. It's not about you or anyone here. It's about Kingsley."

Hermione had lowered her voice as she spoke Kingsley's name, but everyone within earshot had heard.

Blaise again offered his comments to those at his table. "Lucky Harry, poor Kingsley. Although we aren't great friends Hermione, I would caution you to keep any personal information about our Minister to yourself. The wizard is loved and respected by many, including myself. Leave the wizard to himself. However, knowing you predilection for stepping into everyone's business, I know you won't. Just so I won't be party to any subversive gossip about our Minister, I'll excuse myself."

Heads were nodding in agreement all around the closest tables.

Rising from his chair, Blaise held out his hand to the lovely, amber-eyed witch sitting next to him. "Come Aja. Perhaps there will be a less vocal crowd at the Felix Felicis Pub."

Aja rose from the chair as did her brother Marco, and Theo and Draco as well.

Hermione looked startled for a moment. "Hello Marco. I didn't see you over there hiding in the corner. How are you? How are you finding London?"

Marco who didn't really know Hermione appeared a bit startled himself. "Hello Hermione. I didn't realize I was hiding. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. Have a pleasant evening."

Aja also wished everyone a pleasant evening without specifically addressing Hermione. Perhaps the comments she'd heard from Blaise and Draco had colored her vision, but she didn't care for Hermione's, I know more than you, attitude.

/*/

Blaise, Draco and Theo were puzzled. Hermione Granger hadn't said more than five words to Marco during the three months he and Aja had been in London. Now she was going on as though she and Marco had been mates for years. One just never knew with Hermione Granger.

/*/

Other witches and wizards who felt Hermione was overstepping once again said hasty goodnights and headed for the door. When Harry looked around, the prior group was down to just him and Hermione.

"Way to clear a room Hermione. The only reason I didn't leave with the rest is because I have two full glasses in front of me. Just so you know, Kingsley has been very good to the both of us, so I don't care to hear whatever nastiness you've dreamed up about him. One drink down."

Hermione huffed at Harry. "Don't be an such an ignorant arse. This is important news."

"I'm starting on my last drink. I'd say you have about five minutes to share your compelling news. In addition, if you expect me to sit here and listen to you, you'll throw up a discreet Muffliato. Like Blaise, I wouldn't want anyone to know I'm listening to disparaging information about the champion of the Wizarding World. Those are my terms."

Without saying a word, Hermione threw up her strongest Muffliato then commenced to speak. "This is good Harry, honestly."

Harry threw up a hand gesturing for Hermione to continue. "The short version Hermione please."

/*/

Hermione hurriedly flipped over the manila envelope knowing Harry's patience was growing thin. "Remember how Kingsley made comments about how he wished he'd spent more time establishing a family so there would be children to carry on his name?"

"I do remember something of the sort. Any wizard would like a son to carry on his name. That's not new."

"I know it's not new," sputtered an exasperated Hermione. "If you'll give me a moment, I'll clear up."

Glancing at his Wonder Wizard Watch, Harry remarked that Hermione now had four minutes. Harry knew he was being an arse, but so was Hermione.

"For fucks sake Harry. Will you just listen to what I have to say?"

"Go ahead Hermione." He replied, taking another sip of his drink. "I'm listening."

Smoothing out the documents in front of her, Hermione started going on about the sixties.

Harry interrupted again. "Just about every living witch or wizard over the age of five knows Kingsley was born in Jamaica in the late fifties or early sixties spending time there until he entered Hogwarts from where he visited home sporadically until his seventh year when he returned home for what was to be a permanent basis, but…."

"Hmph," snapped Hermione. "If you've finished being a prat, let me tell you what you don't know."

"Okay Hermione. Get on with it because I'm getting old sitting here."

Hermione ignored Harry's biting remark and pushed on. "We know Kingsley returned home to Jamaica. Once there, Kingsley began a relationship with a lovely, pureblood Jamaican witch named Raeni Bailey. Along about the same time the relationship was developing into something serious, Kingsley had been invited sometimes to London or Scotland to train with The Order. Initially, Raeni had been proud her wizard was being groomed for something so important as well as a bit afraid because it was dangerous."

Harry sat up a bit straighter. Hermione had mentioned The Order. Now he was listening.

Hermione continued to speak. "However, after a time, she became less enchanted with her wizard being gone so much. Raeni and Kingsley tried to make it work, but in 1979, she became so distraught she gave Kingsley an ultimatum: Either he remained in Jamaica with her, or he could go his own way. Kingsley loved her, but like so many powerful wizards, he didn't take ultimatums lightly. During their last meeting, Raeni made good on her ultimatum by telling Kingsley she didn't want anything else to do with him. They had gone back and forth until Raeni told him he shouldn't bother coming back to St Catherine Parish because she wouldn't be there. It seems Kingsley pleaded with his lover, but she remained firm. If he left her, he shouldn't bother coming back."

Harry was now entranced listening to what Hermione was sharing. He wondered how she had gotten all this personal information. "How do you know any of this is true Hermione? Kingsley is notoriously private. This could just be some made up shite."

"It's not made up Harry. I found it among some of The Order's old files. On some things, I had to read between the lines, but most of what I'm saying is in these documents."

"What happened to Raeni?"

"That's just it. She disappeared entirely during some uprising in Jamaica, so there's no documentation regarding her whereabouts. Here's the thing though, I followed an old paper trail and found out Raeni had been pregnant before she disappeared."

"Was it Kingsley's child? It had to be. Where's the child now?"

"This is the most amazing part Harry. The child is now a man and is here in London."

"In London?"

"Close your mouth Harry. You heard me right, London. He and his sister have been here for about three months."

Harry started stammering. "He, his sister, who?"

"The he is Marco. Marco is Kingsley's son."

Harry then asked a stupid question. "I've listened to all you've told me. I have a question. How can Marco be Kingsley's son, if he has a sister?"

"And people call you brilliant. There are loads of ways Marco could have a sister."

Harry spoke clearly and slowly. He was getting a bit tired of Hermione's mixed up recitation. "Name one. You've reported that Kingsley and Raeni separated. While it's possible Raeni was pregnant at that time, where did Aja come from?"

Hermione could now feel Harry's interest. "I'll get to Aja. Here's where I had to do some research of my own. It seems that Raeni didn't disappear of her own volition, but whatever happened, wasn't documented anywhere. However, there is documentation showing that a boy child was rescued from Raeni's probable last known whereabouts. I am assuming the baby was Marco. One of the saddest things is the baby had no name."

Harry held up one hand. "What do you mean no name? Every child is named at birth or shortly after."

"I know that Harry. Try not to be so dense. Certain things may be different in other countries, or, perhaps Raeni was kidnapped or killed before the proper paperwork could be done. I don't know. What I did find out is a baby was rescued from unfortunate circumstances from St Catherine Parish in 1980 and was taken to an orphanage before being adopted by a willing family."

Rolling her eyes yet again, Hermione huffed that was probably how Marco got a sister.

Harry shrugged, but gave his volatile friend a wide smile. "Okay, I get it. I asked a foolish question. I have another foolish question. What has all this information to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything Harry. Suppose Marco is here to get back at Kingsley for leaving his mother?"

Pushing back the chair, Harry rose from his seat. "You're barking mad. He'd first have to know Kingsley was his father. Marco here to hurt Kingsley? Come on. I work out of The Ministry Hermione. Marco and Aja have visited once, and that was only to file the required resident alien documentation. There's no malice."

Leaning back in her chair, Hermione sighed. "Sit back down Harry. It's up to us to get this sorted. Do you want to see something happen to Kingsley? I don't. I want to know everything about Marco Wright and his snotty sister Aja. If necessary, I think we should inform Kingsley."

Harry was getting aggravated. "_We_ don't have to approach Kingsley with anything. Doing all this research is all well and good. However, bringing it up to Kingsley is not only wrong, it's despicable as well. His business is his business."

"Really Harry, really? Wouldn't you want to know?"

"Know what Hermione? That Kingsley has a son, or Marco has a father. Which is it? We've been at this for over an hour. Tell me what this is really about?"

"It's about protecting our Minister or perhaps getting a father and son back together. That's what it's about. Whether you like it or not Harry, once I find out all I need to know, I'm going straight to Kingsley. I might have a chat with Marco first, but I will be going to Kingsley. He needs to know."

"Fine. Have at it." Harry replied, rising from the chair once again. "Why have you kept me here all this time if you knew exactly what you are going to do? Go upset Kingsley if you wish. Just don't get me involved. Sometimes there's a point where you should realize you've overstepped. I'm removing the Muffliato. Please don't say anything else. Goodnight."

Hermione watched Harry walk away and let her thoughts run rampant as she gathered up the documents. Sometimes he could be such a git. Of course she didn't want to embarrass or humiliate Kingsley. She just wanted to prepare him, in case. The only question in Hermione's mind was whom should she approach first, Kingsley or Marco.

With Harry gone, Hermione returned the documentation to the manila envelope then Apparated to her flat. She had a bit more studying to do.

/*/

Even though the Felix Felicis was full of music and dancing, Marco wasn't feeling his best. Hermione Granger was onto something about his father, Kingsley Shacklebolt. It had taken the best of the last five years to finally track down the wizard who had left his mother with a days old baby. Now that he'd finally found the wizard, a nosey witch was trying to get in the way.

Blaise reached over to clap Marco on the back. "Hey mate. What's going on? You look like someone has stolen your last Galleon. There are a fair few witches casting glances in your direction. Go have a dance."

Not wanting another person in his business, Marco gave a weak smile and a less than candid reply. "From what I've seen and experienced over the last several months, the birds aren't interested in me."

Glancing quickly at Aja who was holding a conversation with Theo and Draco, Blaise softly replied that Marco shouldn't make such remarks in the presence of his sister.

"Aja is quite intelligent Blaise. I'm sure she knows what's what."

Blaise didn't dispute his new mate because Marco was right. Aja had been keeping him at arms length, obviously aware of his reputation. If he wasn't so attracted to her, he would have given it up as a bad job months ago.

"I am no longer that wizard. I'll just have to keep proving myself."

"This time, Marco had a genuine smile on his face. "I apologize if the things on my mind are making me less than stellar company. Perhaps I will have one dance."

Blaise watched as Marco led a lovely redhead to the dance floor and wondered what was weighing so heavily on Marco's mind. He seemed fine right up until they left the Leaky Cauldron. As silly as it sounded, maybe Marco didn't care much for Felix Felicis. Whatever. Marco would have to suck it up, because to Blaise, anywhere the ever snooping Hermione Granger wasn't, was the place he'd rather be.

Blaise held out his hand to Aja. "If you can pull yourself away from my mates, I'd like to have a dance."

Aja stood and walked directly into Blaise's arms. "Anything for you love."

With a wide smile on his face, Blaise responded with a cheeky reply. "Anything Miss Wright? I believe you are speaking too broadly."

Aja smiled but didn't reply.

Draco and Theo followed Blaise and Aja to the dance floor as each found a witch to take to the dance floor.

/*/

It was after 10:00, but Hermione was deeply entrenched in the information in front of her. There were still a few more pieces that needed to be sorted.

For several seconds, Hermione mind wandered. She had made a bloody, stupid mistake. She had spoken about Kingsley without realizing Marco was in attendance. If Marco was in London to hurt or accost Kingsley, he now knew she was onto him, and that wasn't good. At that moment, Hermione made her decision. She would speak to Kingsley first then she would speak to Marco to warn him away. With her decision made, Hermione went back to the documentation. She did not want to approach either wizard without knowing all there was to know.

An hour later, Hermione felt she was all set. First thing in the morning she would owl Kingsley for an appointment. As for Marco, she would first see how things turned out with Kingsley. After she spoke to Kingsley, there might not be any need to address the situation with Marco at all. Kingsley would have Marco's arse for afters.

Tired after all her hard word, Hermione took a quick shower and fell into bed. She laid there for a good fifteen minutes thinking things over before her eyes would close. During the fifteen minutes of restlessness, Hermione thought about Harry. The dolt would have to eat his words when Kingsley was giving her accolades for bringing a spot of bother to his attention.

/*/

Harry spent a few minutes grumbling before admitting to himself that no matter how many times Hermione stuck her nose where it didn't belong, she always landed on her feet. This time though he wasn't so sure. As he had mentioned to Hermione, Kingsley was notoriously private. If any of what Hermione had shared was true, the Minister would not be happy with her bandying it about. Then Harry's mind began to wander. If Marco was Kingsley's son, what happened to Raeni Bailey and how did Marco end up with the Wright family? Was Marco upset over being deserted by his father? Could he be in London to make himself known to Kingsley, or to attack the Minister?

Harry flopped onto his left side and punched his pillow. It was all bull shite. Then there was the part where she had spoken so loudly in front of Blaise, Draco, Theo, and, of course, Marco and Aja. If Hermione was right, Marco couldn't have been pleased, and if she was wrong, Marco couldn't have been pleased. Six of one, half dozen of the other. Harry thought Hermione was stepping into something which wouldn't do anyone any good. Besides, Marco and Aja had been in London for three months. If he or they wanted to hurt Kingsley, they would have tried by now. It didn't seem plausible. However, as irritating as Hermione could sometimes be, he'd never known her research to be anything less than stellar.

The last thing Harry thought was he and the team would make themselves scarce for the next several days, or however long it took for this shite to blow over.

/**/

Friday morning, Hermione did exactly what she promised herself. She Owled Kingsley for an appointment. This matter was so important, Hermione also sent a note to her boss at the bookstore letting him know she needed the day. Then she put on the kettle, made herself toast and sat and waited for a return Owl.

At 9:30, the expected Owl showed up at Hermione's window. Excitedly pulling the note from the bird's leg, Hermione did a little dance as she read Kingsley's answer.

_Hermione, _

_This is to be a short day for me. I have outside business. I'll see you promptly at 11:30. If you are late, I will not be able to fit you in. Percy has been advised of your appointment. He'll see you directly through._

_11:30 sharp Hermione. I will not make any exceptions._

_Regards, _

_Kingsley_

Hermione began to fly around apartment getting herself ready. There was no way she'd be even a minute late for this appointment.

/*/

Hermione arrived at Percy's office ten minutes early. Glancing at his Wonder Wizard Watch, Percy told Hermione what she already knew.

"You're a bit early Hermione. Have a seat. Would you like tea?"

Now that she was there, Hermione was nervous. "I'm all set Percy. Thanks. How's your mum and dad? Please give them my regards. I understand Ginny is doing big things with The Harpies. Good for her."

Percy flushed up. "I'm busy until all hours. I rarely get to The Burrow. I don't even get to see much of my father and he works three floors up, but I will pass on your regards when I can. Oh, 11:30 on the nose. The Minister will see you now."

"Thanks Percy."

Kingsley stood and gestured to a chair when Hermione entered his office. "Good morning Hermione. What can The Minister of Magic do for you this morning?"

Hermione settled herself before pulling out the manila envelope, but Kingsley interrupted before she could start.

"Believe it or not Hermione I expected your Owl. It was brought to my attention that my name came up during a night out. I was certain you'd be visiting me to follow up on your unbelievable news."

Hermione was speechless. Some bloody, nosey arse had reported her to Kingsley. "I-I-I…"

"You, you, you, what Hermione? While I respect your uncanny knack for sniffing out the tiniest bit of information and turning it into a circus, I'll have to draw the line at you running hither and yon bandying my personal information about. I expected more from you."

Kingsley's harsh words didn't even sink in. Hermione was too busy trying for the next bit of information. "So I was right then? You…."

Percy stepped into the office. "Your 11:45 is here Minister. Shall I ask him to wait in my office?"

"There's no need for him to wait. Send him in. Thank you."

"Yes Minister."

Stepping out of Kingsley's office, Percy could be heard telling the visitor he was expected.

Hermione was becoming annoyed. Some prat was going to take up time Kingsley had allotted to her. Pushing herself all the way back in the chair, a steaming Hermione was determined to wait out the interloper. What she had to share was important.

"Good morning Minister. Good morning Miss Granger. I hope I'm not late sir."

"You're right on time Marco. Have a seat. I believe you already know the news bearer."

Marco grinned at Kingsley. Miss Granger and I have met several times."

"Good, good. Have a seat so we can get on with this. It has always been my belief I should meet someone who means to do me harm face to face. What harm do you mean to do me Mr. Wright?"

"None sir"

Hermione jumped up. "You can't just take him at his word Minister. He's….."

Kingsley held up a hand. "If you'll return to your seat Hermione, I think we can get this sorted right away. Why are you and Aja here in London?

"You sent for us. Well, you sent for me and Aja wouldn't let me come alone."

"You-you sent for him Minister?"

Minister Shacklebolt held up his hand once again. "You were determined to learn my family business, so sit down and listen."

An eerie feeling washed over Hermione as she fell back into the chair. It appeared she was about to find out more than she wanted to know.

"Please continue Mr. Wright. Miss Granger seems to have made it her mission to tramp through my private business, so let us enlighten her so she won't have to sort through old files to satisfy her curiosity."

"Certainly sir." Shifting slightly in Hermione's direction, Marco pushed on. "I'll share first a point you might already know. My biological mother and father never married. I'll also assume you know why. Fast forward to this year when Minister Shacklebolt accidentally found out how and why my biological mother disappeared in 1980. Since then, he has worked tirelessly to find her. In the last three months, it was confirmed that Raeni Bailey died in the custody of what were called Death Eaters. During this research, The Minister also found out he had a son. Unfortunately, his son had been adopted out, and his search continued.

"No one was more surprised than myself to find The Minister of Magic, Britain at the door of my family home. After presenting me with documentation showing my true birthright, my father invited me to London. I was to be introduced at the upcoming Minister's Ball. There you have most of it Miss Granger. No more need to scurry about looking for information you would disseminate in the middle of a pub.

"Although it probably doesn't matter to you, I find your actions reprehensible. You would slander the names of my mother and father for nothing more than to be thought brilliant. I am pleased my father is proud enough to want to properly introduce me as his son, which will put an end to your rummaging and rumor mongering. Because you have been so willing to share the private business of other, there's one last bit I will share with you. I respect the part you played fighting alongside my father in the last war. However, you seem to have this idea that your service entitles you to step out of line whenever you wish. So you're aware, your name does not fall softly from many mouths."

Hermione knew her face was as red as a tomato as she sat there dumbfounded barely able to meet Kingsley's eyes. She had mucked up good and proper. There weren't any secrets, only Shacklebolt private, family business. Harry would laugh her arse out of London. She tried to apologize, but Kingsley stopped her.

"There's nothing more that needs to be said Hermione. I will leave you with one last thought. Take heed with what Marco shared about your name. At some point, brilliance won't be enough to keep you in good company. You may go. I have matters to discuss with my son.

/*/

A dejected Hermione left Kingsley's office determined to hold her head up but feeling the weight of her decisions laying heavily on her shoulders. She took the lift up one floor to see if Harry was in his office. He had always been her voice of reason. She didn't look forward to explaining herself, but wanted to get it over with. For as much as she wanted to be thought brilliant, she wanted her name to fall softly from the mouths of the witches and wizards she knew more.

/*/

That had been four weeks ago. Harry hadn't been in his office that morning so Hermione had Apparated back home to lick her wounds.

It was now the night of Kingsley's Ball which included most of Wizarding Britain. Sitting quietly in her seat, Hermione felt as though all eyes were on her even after Harry assure her she was barking.

/*/

Even though by now, most of London knew Kingsley had found his long lost son, Kingsley had still called Marco to the stage to properly introduce him.

As the two wizards stood there smiling and listening to the thunderous applause, the redheaded witch Marco had met at Felix Felicis was clapping loudest of all. She had lucked up and accidentally found herself dating a Shacklebolt. She had read up. For a very long time, The Minister of Magic was thought to be The Last Shacklebolt. However, if she and Marco had their way, there would be lots more Shacklebolts to keep the line alive.


End file.
